Cosmic Lightning
by H.C.Chapman96
Summary: After the GMG, the guild is more popular than ever. With specific request coming in, Lucy decides that it is the perfect opportunity to expand her magic. But what happens when a request comes in for her and an unusual partner and a star-crossed prophecy is revealed? Will their attraction cause a devastating destructive storm, or will the stars collide across the universe forever?
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Hiro Mashima is the amazing creator of FT. The plot is mine, enjoy Readers J.

Leaning her head against her cupped hands, eyes closed whilst the beautiful blonde sips the remains of her strawberry milkshake through a pink straw as the warm sun's rays reign down on her from the nearest guild window.

"Another milkshake Lucy?" Smiling gratefully, Lucy nods at the barmaid. Opening her eyes, she watches the Takeover mage glide along the bar, collecting the ingredients for Lucy order whilst gently removing the empty bottle from a passed out Cana.

"Not that I am complaining, but it is really quiet today. Where is everyone Mira?" Mirajane gazes around the empty guild hall as if she has only just realised the missing people. "I saw Wendy, Ezra and Carla this morning as they were heading out on some candy-related mission, and I assume that Grey, Juvia, Natsu, Happy and Lisanna are still on their undercover mission?" Mirajane nods with her usual happy smile on her face. "Yes, they left yesterday and Juvia seemed pretty happy about going with Grey. I know that it has been a while since Lisanna returned but sometimes I worry. It's good to see Lisanna fitting in so well with the guild again." Mira passes Lucy a milkshake before attending to Wakaba and Macao whom already seem heavily intoxicated.

The guild is so unusually empty. Slurping at her milkshake, Lucy gazes around the guild hall. Mira is right, it is good to see Lisanna fitting in well. They've even gone on a couple of missions alone together and they have both had each other's back. Looking towards the requests board, Lucy happily smiles at the absence of its usual companion, Nab. He also went out on a mission today with Romeo. Levy, the ShadowGear Team, Gajeel and Pantherlily are on a month long mission. Elfman and Evergreen have gone on a specific mission request which made Mira go on and on about little big eyed babies.

Finishing the rest of her milkshake, Lucy stretches her arms. Ever since the Grand Magic Games, Lucy has been taking Capricorn advice and wisdom by training both her body and mind so that she can excel as a mage. Heading towards Fairy Tail gym's female changing room, the blonde celestial mage summons Virgo. Laughing, Lucy denies punishing the maiden spirit before changing into her black gym outfit and running out onto the track.

The only other person using the gym was Laxus. Watching the small blonde stretch before running sparks his interest having only seen her in there when she came to break up the flame brain and frozen stripper from fighting. Putting down the weights, Laxus hits the track, his muscles easily fall into the steady pace as he watches the celestial spirit mage bounce with every step she took. Speeding up, the lightning mage runs close behind Lucy, his eyes quickly checking her over. "Careful Blondie." Lucy jumps at the sudden voice behind her as she attempts to keep her pace with her hand instantly reaching for her keys. "Damsels in distress aren't known for running."

"Shut it Sparkplug." Through the rough breathing, Lucy narrows her eyes at Lexus causing him to laugh and lap her.

Within his office, Makarov stares wide-eyed down at the request form. A musical giggle sounds near him as the First Master reads over his shoulder. "We can't let them accept these missions. What if the prophecy comes true?" The First Master smiles brightly. "Don't look so worried Makarov, there are two sides possible endings to the prophecy. Anyway, fairies are full of surprises."


	2. Chapter 1 - Page 2

Thank you for all the comments and I hope that you continue to enjoy my story.

Hiro Mashima is the amazing creator of FT. The plot is mine, enjoy Readers :)

Slowly, Lucy lowers herself into the hot waters of her bathtub, letting the coconut scented liquid work its magic on her sore limbs. Letting her mind wander, Lucy thinks back to her time and the gym and Laxus calling her a damsel in distress. "I'm not a damsel! Just because Natsu and the others help and protect me does not mean that I am some useless damsel!" Punching her fist into the water causes it to splash directly into her eyes. "Damn it. Stupid Sparkplug."

"Who's stupid?" Her bathroom door bursts open as the strong form of Ezra Scarlet sits on the edge of the tub, clearly not bothered by her teammates nudity.

"N-No one." Lucy stutters as she attempts to cover her exposed flesh, her face blushing tomato red. "What are you doing in my house?"

The small face of the blue hired sky dragon slayer appears around the door blushing as Erza puts her hand into the warm water of Lucy's bath. "We thought that you might like to hear about our trip. And we bought you some new sweets that we think you will like." Flying above her head in the white exceed, Carla. "A young lady cannot be expected to eat some much candy by herself."

Laughing, Lucy politely sends them to wait for her in the kitchen as wraps a towel around her body. It's not uncommon for her team to barge into her house uninvited, and in Erza's case, getting in the bath with her. She quickly changes into soft pink pyjamas and rushes out to greet her guests.

After hours of talking and munching on various goodies, it starts to get dark and the girls leave. With a soft smile and a yawn, Lucy crawls into bed. The sound of a distant lullaby sings in some foreign language, filling Lucy's dreams of the stars and powerful storms where one man holds her close to him as they gaze up at the sky together.

With his hands deep within his pockets, Laxus exits his local bar before letting his lightning consume him, transporting him outside of his home in the woods. His house overlooks a small lake and is at least three stories high as it accommodates the Thunder God Tribe when needed.

Grabbing a lightning lacrima off the table, Laxus subconsciously bites into it as small sparks attempts to tickle the sides of his mouth. Throwing off the warm, fur-lined coat, Laxus teleports himself to his bedroom.

Gramps sure was acting strange today. After annoying the celestial spirit mage, Laxus finished his training and went to check on the old man as always. Going into his office, the old man jumped and attempted to hide something he was looking at under the piles of files on his desk with a stupid smile on his face whilst the First Master giggled with a knowing smile. If that wasn't odd enough, instead of leaping at the chance to involve Laxus in work about the guild, the Master sent him on his way. Not that he was too bothered by it, Laxus hates paperwork, especially when it was about the loudmouth team whom seem to destroy everything when on a mission. Normally, Blondie seems to keep them in track but even then there still are complications.

A small smile touches his lips as he remembers how red Blondie got earlier at the gym.

Laxus lazily takes off his shirt and throws himself into his king-sized bed. With the window open, the faraway whispers of music reaches his ears, pulling him into a deep slumber. Images of shooting stars and the sounds of thunder fills his ears as he smiles down upon a beautiful blonde mage in his arms.


	3. Chapter 1 - Page 3

Hiro Mashima is the amazing creator of FT. The plot is mine, enjoy Readers.

Balancing along the wall of the canal, Lucy hums the melody that has played every night before she sleeps ever since the Grand Magic Games. Plue walks unsteadily behind her with a lolly in his paw. "Careful Miss Lucy! Don't want you to fall in." Lucy waves to the men sailing along the canal before jumping onto the path.

"Plue-Plue." The dog spirit shakes before licking his lolly happily. Lucy shrugs. "I told you Plue, the dream was just like the others. I can't remember the man's face, just that-" A deep blush touches her face as she remembers the feeling of being in his strong arms and having his magic surround them as the stars above dance.

Strolling into the guild, Lucy walks straight through the guild hall towards the gym having already changed into her workout gear before leaving the house. She greets everyone she passes with the same dazzling smile which only wavers when her eyes land on the lightning dragon slayer. His blue eyes travel over her as he scoffs and leaves up the guild stairs to the second floor with a smug smile. Lucy's face become hot as her eyes lock with his, her breathing coming out slightly ragged. Shaking herself, Lucy walks to into the gym. Laxus is a jerk.

Laxus leans against the doorframe of the Masters office, his face blank as he stares at his grandfather dozing in his large swirling chair. He was called here, being told that the old man needed to talk to him but it seems as though someone just wanted him there. "What did you call me here for Mavis?" Laxus crosses his arms around his broad chest.

The small figure smiles up at the lightning dragon slayer with big eyes.

"It's time." Stretching out her arm, Mavis holds out a flier with a job request on it. Sighing, Laxus takes the request from her, wondering what this fairy is planning. Scanning the request, Laxus grunts and walks away to get Mira to sign off on the mission as he ignores the strange feelings swirling inside of him.


	4. Chapter 1 - Page 4

Hiro Mashima is the amazing creator of FT. The plot is mine, enjoy Readers J.

After summoning Cancer to dry Lucy's hair, she walks out of the female changing rooms, happy that her muscles have gotten a good workout.

"Luce! We're back!" A pink hired figure seems to come out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around the blonde and lifting her into the air. Natsu squeezes her tightly, unaware that he is making her struggle for breath as the blue exceed flies above them happily munching on fish. "Natsu, put Lucy down, we don't want you to hug her to death." Lisanna laughs placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder. Instantly, Natsu lets go of Lucy, flashing her his famous toothy grin.

"Idiot." Grey mutters under his breathe with his hands deep in his jean pockets as Juvia stands next to him, literally melting at the sight of her beloved Grey without a shirt on. "What was that ice princess?" Fire erupts into Natsu's hands as he glares at Grey. "You heard flame brain."

As, once again, the two mages begin fighting each other, Lisanna wraps her arms around Lucy, squeezing her tightly. "You would never believe that they were actually well behaved on the mission… well, well behaved for them at least." The two mages giggle, watching their teammates throwing punches at each other and rolling their eyes as Happy flies overhead, being a cheerleader to Natsu and using fish as pompoms. Lucy excitedly grabs the Takeover mages hand with a big smile stretched across her face. "You and Juvia will have to tell me everything that happened!" A small blush reaches Lisanna's cheeks as she giggles.

"What?!"

The fun is short-lived as Laxus' voice booms across the guild hall. He is by the bar with a request flier on his hand and a rather annoyed look on his face.

"I'm sorry Laxus but the request specifically asks for two people. Even though you are one of them, you need the other person too." Mirajane holds her hands on her hips with a small smile on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "This is bullshit! I can do it myself." "That's not what the request is asking." Mirajane sings.

"Juvia wonders who is meant to go with Laxus-san?" Juvia says whilst appearing in between the girls. Lisanna starts listing possible members of the guild but Lucy can't seem to pay attention to her friend. Her eyes are focused directly on Laxus. She watches the way his muscles constrict in his jaw and how big his arms are when they are crossed over his chest like that. And that stare! Oh how Lucy loves that stare he does… All she wants to do is run up towards Laxus and push her body against his hard chest and-Wait, what?

Lucy mentally shakes herself away from sure thoughts. _He's my friend, nothing more. Friend_.

"Fine." Laxus mutters, slamming the flier down on the polished wood of the bar before turning on his heel and walking towards the three girls. The fighting Natsu and Grey, unaware of what is happening around them, get closer to the lightning mage. Never taking his eyes off Lucy, Laxus smashes their heads together before throwing them out of his way. "We're going on a month-long mission." Before giving her a chance to react, Laxus pulls the mage close to his bodily letting his lightning surround them and teleport them in front of his house.

Breathing heavily, Lucy locks eyes with Laxus, feeling the heat from his body and the intense look in his eyes. Both of the seem to unconsciously move closer to each other, their eyes darkening.

Shaking himself, Laxus pushes Lucy away and walks towards his house, attempting to understand his sudden loss of control. He slams the door shut behind him, leaving Lucy dumbfounded. Taking deep breathes, Laxus regains his compulsory wondering why an immense need fills his very soul whenever he touches the blonde celestial mage. "Sure, storm off in your house. Not like you just took me here without asking or anything." Lucy mutters under her breath angrily as she summons Virgo to pack for her.

The Master watches the place where his grandson and Lucy were just standing in his guild before downing the remains of his mead. Mavis smiles and raise her eyebrows at him. Shrugging, Makarov drinks another. "Maybe they can have the good side of the prophecy. Think of how cute my great-grandchildren will be!" His laughter fills the guild as they continue to be confused with the events that have just occurred whilst Mira sings about weddings.


	5. Chapter 1 - Page 5

Hiro Mashima is the amazing creator of FT. The plot is mine, enjoy Readers J.

The month-long mission is located three days from Magnolia by boat. Sitting in their cabin, Lucy glares, arms crossed, at Laxus as Plue shakes next to her eating sweets that Erza gave him. Opposite her, Laxus sits with his arms crossed and his eyes shut, his headphones playing music into his neck as for some reason he does not want to put them on properly as usual. The cabin resembles a large motel room with a couple of sofas, a mini-fridge, an suite equipped with a shower and behind a red curtain is a large bed. "Are you going to keep staring or are you going to talk?" Laxus mutters, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Well it would help getting some indication about this month long mission I am going on." Lucy lightly strokes Plue's head as he agrees with her. Moving faster than Lucy notices, Laxus places the flier on her lap before settling back into his previous position. "We have to spend a month in a cottage in the middle of the woods?"

Laxus sighs, opening one eye. "It is meant to be a couples vacation house but bad things have been happening recently and it's our job to act as a couple and sort it out." He watches as the blonde blushes slightly before looking out of the cabins window. "What sort of bad things?" Laxus shrugs as his eyes travel over the mage. "Beats me." Lucy huffs before walking around their cabin, waiting for the boat to finally leave port.

A soft smile tugs at the lightning mages lips at the blondes irritation, his eyes following her as she bends over to the mini-fridge, picking up a soda. He lazily travels his eyes around her long legs. Suppressing the urge to groan, Laxus reluctantly closes his eyes in an attempt to distract himself from thinking about the shapely celestial mage.

Walking back to her place on the sofa, Lucy attempts not to look at Laxus. _He should have told me about the mission instead of being that brooding, smug, body of smoking muscles. _Shocked at her own thoughts, Lucy can feel her face becoming hotter. _Why do I keep having these strange feelings about Laxus of all people? I have only had a few conversations with him before and now I can't help the urge to jumps onto his lap and pull his face towards my own._

The boat jolts as it pulls away from port, causing Lucy to stumble forward. She loses her footing. The celestial mage closes her eyes to brace herself for the impacts of hitting the hard ground. A short pain reaches her knees as well as feeling warmth supporting her arms. Slowly opening her eyes, dark fabric meets her gaze.

"Now, now Blondie. If you really wanted to put your face between my legs, all you had to do is ask." Laxus' smug voice whispers as he leans forward so that his lips brush against Lucy's ear. Full face going bright red, Lucy sits frozen as her eyes stare forward. Her tongue licks her dry lips, causing Laxus to laugh. Looking up at him with wide eyes, both seem to hold their breath as their eyes darken.

With her senses coming back to her, Lucy quickly moves away from Laxus and sits on the bed.

Breathing hard, Laxus runs a hand through his hair before putting his headphones on, hoping that the music will distract his urges. Strangely enough, he hasn't felt motion sick next… _maybe it is the busty blonde who is helping? Damn it Laxus, quit getting soft. She's just some girl. _


	6. Chapter 1 - Page 6

Hiro Mashima is the amazing creator of FT. The plot is mine, enjoy Readers J. Thank you so much for the comments and favs and such, you lovely people! Don't worry, soon we will be finding out more about the prophecy! :D

The rest of the day, the two mages sat as far away from each other as they could with little contact. On the second day, Lucy just had to get out, finding it too stuffy in that cabin with her body telling her to do things that her mind did not agree with. Sure, Lucy has had urges before and has been with a few guys but this is different…

Once on the deck, Lucy gladly breathes in the fresh air.

She smiles nicely at the other passengers before laying down on an empty beach chair, listening to the other passengers having fun. "Careful James. Teddy, make sure James doesn't get too close to the edge." A middle aged ginger woman calls out as the boys run off laughing. Pulling her sunglasses over her eyes, Lucy takes off her yellow shirt and short denim short shorts to reveal her black bikini with yellow stripes and stars, in hopes to put some colour on her bones.

"Punishment princess?" Lucy jumps, moving her pink sunglasses on top of her head. She smiles at her maid spirit Virgo who is lightly sitting on her legs in a black and white bikini. "No punishment Virgo. What are you doing here?" Lucy laughs as she hugs her spirit. "We came to keep you company princess." Two strong hands lightly guide Lucy back into her chair by her shoulders. Staring upwards, Lucy smiles lightly at Loke. Like Virgo, Loke was also in his bathing suit, sporting red and orange swimming trunks and the familiar lady-killer smirk. "Thanks. That's very kind of both of you."

After asking about the other spirits, the trio all lay back relaxing in the heat. Virgo lays by Lucy's legs, Loke lays next to his princess, wrapping his arm around her. He trails his fingertips lazily up and down Lucy's arm as he rests his head on her shoulder. "Loke, we have talked about this-" The cheeky lion moves closer to her. "Princess, you saved me. I am forever in your debt and every day I am in your service, I will make it up to you. You are my nakaman." Water fills Lucy's eyes as she smiles upon her friends. "We all feel the same mistress Lucy." Lucy hugs Virgo again and squeezes Loke's hand. Both iris share mischievous looks before tackling her to disperse those tears.

A shadow appears over them. "Having fun Blondie?" The spirits stop their assault as the trio stare up at the large figure of Laxus Dreyer. "We're on a mission, not a vacation for you, your kitty cat boyfriend and the pink maid chick." Lucy immediately jumps to her feet, fists balled. Laxus' glare is harsh as it seems to be aimed mainly at Loke. "What did you call me lightning brain?"

"Can both of you go back to the spirit world please? I have some things I need to discuss with Sparkplug here." Slightly reluctantly, the two spirits leave. "How dare you speak about my spirits that way! They are my friends and should be treated with respect like anyone else!" Lucy moves closer towards Laxus, unaware that her voice was raising in volume. "If you dare insult them again, I will make sure you pay for it. Do I make myself clear?!" Shocked and slightly amused at Blondie's sudden explosion of angry, Laxus crosses his arms over his broad chest and stares down at her. "Loke isn't my boyfriend either."

"Help! Help! James is falling off the boat!" One of the boys, the slightly older one, shouts towards the red headed women as he attempts to climb over the bar surrounding the perimeter of the boat in an attempt to save James. Without a second thought, the Fairy Tail mages are running in the direction of where James struggles to keep a hold as he cries out for his mother.

"You save the younger one, I have the older one." Laxus says before turning himself into lightning and appearing next to the boy named Teddy.

Whilst running, Lucy reaches for her keys. "Aries! Taurus! Aquarius! I open thy gates!" Ignoring the angry expression on Aquarius' face, Taurus' comments on her half-naked form and Aries apologising, Lucy jumps into action. "Aquarius, calm those waters. Aries, make a pile of wool on the deck. And Taurus, throw me over the edge." Before Laxus can object to Lucy throwing herself into the oceans rough waters, her spirits are already fulfilling her requests.

With one throw, Lucy is flying through the air but it seems as though the bull spirit has put too much power behind it as Lucy passes the edge where the boy is and is going further out to see. Flicking her whip, it wraps itself around the bar, pulling Lucy back towards the boat.

She lands next to James, wrapping her arm securely around him and making sure that he is okay.

Laxus tells Teddy to close his eyes as he turns back into lightning and teleports safely back onto the deck as the red hired woman rushes over to him.

Lucy pushes off the side of the boat with her feet, making her travel closer towards the sea and Aquarius mutter a insults or too under her breathe. Flexing the magic within her whip, Lucy makes it shorten in length, and with Aquarius sending a jet of water towards her, Lucy and James are lifted into the air and over the deck. Letting go of James at the exact right time, Tarius was able to catch the boy before they both fell comfortably into the pink wooden wall that Aries had created.

Passengers who had gathered begin applauding the mages, causing Lucy's face to turn bright red as well as Aquarius having some signs of blush too. "Thank you Aries, Taurus and Aquarius. You were all a fantastic help. Rest well." Aquarius flouts next to her celestial mage and glares down at her. "Next time you get yourself into trouble, make sure it is when I do not have a date." She closes her gate before Lucy could even protest that she wasn't the one who was in trouble, however not before sending a wave to drench Lucy in sea water. Her other spirits nod respectfully before leaving to go to the celestial world too.

As Lucy unwraps her whip from the bar, the red headed women walks over with Laxus and smiles at them as the boys are with her husband, a middle aged man with messy black hair and glasses. "I knew you were the mages I saw during the Grand Magic Games! I want to thank you both for saving my son James and my godson Teddy. Here, as a token of our thanks you can have this." Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out a hefty set of notes. Lucy stares at the quizzically as Laxus shakes his head. "We are Fairy Tail mages. We don't save people just because of the reward. Keep your money." The woman smiles brightly at them. "At least let us buy you both a drink."

After a few drinks on deck, both Laxus and Lucy walk back to their cabin together, their moods a lot lighter than yesterday.

Jumping onto the sofa, Lucy smiles as she stretches, happy that they were able to help people. "We made a good team today Sparkplug." He shrugs, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah. We do. Look, Blondie, about earlier-" Lucy gets to her feet and walks closer to Laxus smiling brightly. "I trust it won't happen again, so it is water under the bridge. But you will have to apologise to them personally tomorrow though." Her soft laughter fills the room.

Laxus watches her, amazed at how true the stories Mira had told him about the celestial mage are true. She always said that she is the light of the fairies and seeing her forgiving him and laughing like this, Laxus can see exactly why.

The mages smile at one another, their eyes locking. The temperature begins to rise.

Lucy's face flushes as she just realises that Laxus is wearing black swim short and nothing else, making his chest seem irresistible. The intenseness of Laxus eyes seem to increase as they slowly travel down Lucy in her bikini before locking once again with her wide chocolate eyes.

Shaking themselves, they move away, Lucy muttering about taking a bath and Laxus muttering about going to the bar to order them dinner.


	7. Chapter 1 - Page 7

Hiro Mashima is the amazing creator of FT. The plot is mine, enjoy Readers J.

"Finally, we are off the shitty ship." Laxus smiles and stretches once his feet land on solid ground. "Watch it Sparkplug, there are children around, you can't run that mouth of yours like you normally do around the guild." Lucy scolds as Plue shakes alongside her. Laxus raises an eyebrow "And how would you know what I am like around the guild?" Laxus smirk as Blondie turns red and gapes her mouth before sticking her tongue out at him. The lightning dragon slayer casts his eyes down at the celestial spirit and sniffs slightly. "What is that supposed to be?"

The atmosphere around them seems to change as Lucy stops walking and Plue grabs a hold of her leg. Turning his face towards Lucy, the dragon slayer is surprised to see a dark aura being created by her. "Plue is my friend and one of my spirits. You just talked to him like he wasn't there and that is not nice!"

"Wow there Blondie," Laxus holds his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean it like that. Just wanted to know what kind of spirit –_Plue_\- is."

Lucy's face breaks into a beaming smile as she picks up Plue and hugs him to her chest. "Plue is a dog spirit." She replies happily, walking along ahead in a far better mood then she was in previously, excited that he was taking an interest in her magic. Laxus watches after her for a while, a smirk playing on his lips as he wonders if he will ever get the hang of that girls mood swings.

In a few strides, Laxus has caught up with the blonde mage as he drapes his arm around her shoulder. Lucy instantly tenses as she tries to ignore the feelings inside her, telling her to pull him closer. "We're meant to be a couple, remember?" Laxus whispers lowly into her ear, enjoying being so close to her and feeling her shudder as his voice touches her bare skin. Lucy nods before giggling loudly, biting her bottom lip as if Laxus had whispered something flirty.

Pulling on his arm, Lucy runs towards various shop windows and excitedly pointed at them with her sparkling eyes. Smiling down at her, Laxus wraps his arms around her tiny waist, loving the way it feels, as he turns her away from the window. "Come on Blondie, the resort is this way."

Together, they walked up a hill overlooking the port and the forest. Plue shakes, breathing hard from the walk he insisted on doing himself. Lucy smiles down at him and scratches his head before sending him back to the spirit world. The resort looks like a large bed and breakfast, painted in bright colours with couples walking in and out of it. "Race you Sparkplug!" Lucy cries before running towards the building, glad that Virgo has her luggage in the spirit world.

Laxus smirks at the blondes laughter before turning into lightning, appearing in front of her and inside the resorts door. She pouts at him. "No-No fair Spar-Sparkplug." Lucy rests her hands on her knees, sending him that adorable scowl of hers. Wrapping his arm around her, Laxus pulls the blonde closer, he tilts her chin up, causing them both to stare deep into each other's eyes.

"Hello? Excuse me you two love-birds, but can I help you?" Jumping at the sudden intrusion, the couple tear their eyes away from each other and look at the small old lady smiling up at them. "Yes! I am Lucy and this is Laxus of F-"

"I called earlier about the honeymoon cottage." Laxus cuts Lucy off, squeezing her right hand. Looking down at the bare skin Lucy understands. Both her and Laxus used glamour powder to cover their marks of Fairy Tail. No one is to know they are mages sent to uncover the mystery. The woman smiles pleasantly as she ushers for them to follow her to the front desk.

The elderly woman types away at a lacrima screen, checking them in. Smiling, the woman hand them a key and a map to find the cottage in the forest.

Walking out of the resort, Lucy clings onto Laxus' arm, smiling widely. Laxus looks down at the map in the other hand, trying to ignore Lucy's slim, fit body clinging desperately onto his arm. The young blonde giggles, reaching for the map, causing Laxus to laugh as she finally manages to grip the paper.

The map starts to vibrate slightly, becoming warmer in their hands.

Slowly, the blonde pair move the map in front of them, looking down onto the page. If anyone were there to see this transpire, they would see a couple trying to navigate towards their cottage. But that's not true.

With both of their hands on the page, their magic flowing to their fingertips, revealing a secret message meant for only them.


	8. Chapter 1 - Page 8

Hiro Mashima is the amazing creator of FT. The plot is mine, enjoy Readers J.

Happy reading.

The special paper causes words to swirl lazily across the page.

_Fairy Tail Mages,_

_Thank you for replying to my request._

_For months now, mage couples staying at our honeymoon cottage have gone missing, turning up three weeks later with no memory of what happened and their magic completely gone. Only mage couples seem to be targeted. Please find out who is responsible and put an end to them!_

_~Old Lady Love._

Upon reading the note, the words disappear revealing the map again. "Let's get going then." Laxus holds Lucy close, careful not to touch her skin as he is sure that if he does he won't be able to control himself, his arm guiding her as the walk towards and through the forest.

Deep within the forest, Lucy can feel her body heating up with Laxus being so close to her, his skin almost touching hers. Sneaking a sideways glance, Lucy looks at his blank face. His eyes meet hers, a true smile spreading across his face, causing hers to flush and her heart to soar. His smile turns into a mischievous smirk as he pushes Lucy's body away from him and towards a large oak tree. Turning to face him, Lucy crosses her arms over her chest, scowling deeply as she opens her mouth to give the jerk a piece of her mind of trying to push her into a tree. They are teammates after all.

Lucy's protests are caught in her throat, her arms slowly falling to her sides as the dragon slayer slowly takes his large strides towards her, the glint in his eyes telling Lucy that she was in for trouble. "La-Laxus?" His smile becomes bigger, showing his teeth as he gets closer.

Lucy walks backwards, her eyes never wavering away from Lexus' hungry gaze. Her back presses against the bark of the oak tree. Laxus presses his body against her, relishing the feeling, as he leans forward. Lucy can feel his breath on her neck as she struggles to breathe. "We are partners now." Laxus whispers into her skin. "Y-Yes." Her heart is pounding. With his dragon slayer hearing, can he hear it? "Act like it then."

Lucy can feel her body tremble at how close he is as he slowly runs his hands up and down her arms, breathing in her scent. Goosebumps spread across her skin as she squirms against Laxus' hard body, her legs squeezing together in an attempt to contain her growing excitement. Being so close to her, Lexus can barely resist his urges, especially as he can smell the distinct scent of Lucy's arousal. Growling deeply, the lightning slayer suddenly presses his body forcibly against Lucy, feeling her breasts against his chest moving rapidly with the fast pace of her breathing.

"We are finally alone. You are mine now."


	9. Chapter 1 - Page 9

Hiro Mashima is the amazing creator of FT. The plot is mine, enjoy Readers J.

Happy reading.

"We are finally alone. You are mine now." Laxus growls, biting Lucy's ear. Her knees tremble, heart fluttering. Laxus watches as she bites her lip, making him growl again. "You never know who's watching." He whispers into her ear so quietly she almost missed it. Realisation sparks in Lucy's eyes as she understands him. Her keys heat up on her belt, making Lucy whisper her apologise to Loki for not answering him as she knows that he would be very verbal over the fake relationship she is meant to have with Laxus. He would never blow their cover but he is Loki which means that he will be his usual flirty self.

Lucy lets a smile spread across her face as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his face towards her. She leans forward, her eyes attached to Laxus' lips as his are to hers. Inches away from his mouth, Laxus stands still as her lips get closer, breathing softly against his "I don't care if anyone else is here, or if anyone is watching. I am yours as you are mine." Before her lips descend any closer than a hairline, Lucy giggles, pushing him away from her. She runs away from the tree and Laxus, heading towards the cottage.

Laxus watches her, amazed at how quick that she was able to understand that those responsible for the disappearances could be watching them and so, they always need to act as the loving couple. Even when he knew that she was flustered, Lucy was able to play along and even tease him back. "If you want me, come and get me Sparkplug!" Lucy calls from afar, laughing as she runs. The lightning dragon slayer readjusts his trousers, a smirk playing across his face before he runs after her.

They run around like children playing kiss chase, laughing hysterically. Lucy sticks out her tongue playfully, making Laxus smirk and sends a little lightning out towards Lucy. It wraps around her ankle, tripping her up. Breathing heavily from the ground, Lucy laughs, turning around just in time to see Laxus descending on her. He places each leg either side of Lucy, trapping her with his body as he tickles the busty blonde underneath him. After a few minutes, his assault stops, his hands either side of her head. They breath heavily as their eyes lock.

Lucy licks her dry lips causing Laxus to look down at them. He moves his head closer, pressing his forehead against Lucy's. His breath is ragged as he tries to ignore the naughty thoughts running through his mind. Laxus pushes himself off the ground and away from Lucy. "We should get inside."

Once inside the cottage, they lock the door. Laxus pulls out a sheet of paper and begins writing runes around the building, winking at Lucy. "This is so no one disturbs us."

After Laxus was finished, he throws himself down onto the dark red sofa with a satisfied smirk on his face. Lucy raises an eyebrow towards him. "Freed taught me some runes to keep others out and to stop people from eavesdropping on us. We can be ourselves here, so we don't have to pretend to be a couple within these walls."

Lucy sits on the floor, nodding slowly, ignoring the strange disappointment squeezing her heart. Laxus closes his eyes in an attempt not to let his gaze wander down her low cut top. "Whomever we are up against can somehow steal others magic. How do we know the runes will last? How long will our magic last? What if they steal our magic? What will we do if we can't get our magic back? I can already feel my magic being slightly weaker." Laxus groans, opening his eyes. "You talk too much." He mutters, sitting up. "The runes will last. Freed gave me a rune locket which strengthens the power. When I talked to Old Lady Love, she informed me that the cottage runs on magic, but in all the years of it being built, she has never had a problem with it."

"So, magical objects maintain their power?" Laxus nods. "It seems as though it only targets the couples magic within the cottage then." Lucy jumps to her feet. "We can set a plan for tomorrow, right now I will make us some dinner." As Lucy walks into the kitchen, Laxus lazily travels his eyes over her body. He closes his runs a hand through his hair, knowing that he will have to contain himself if he is staying alone with Lucy for a month.

After preparing, Lucy pours the content of her pot for stew into two bowls and puts them onto the table with the fresh bread, her fingers tracing her keys as her mind drifts to Laxus. "Food's ready!" A pair of strong arms wrap around Lucy's waist, causing her to tense up. A head rests against her slim shoulder, letting her body relax against the firm body behind her. "Dinner looks amazing and you look beautiful today Princess." He lightly kisses her shoulder.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Lucy stutters as the arms pull her closer. She can feel his body moving against hers as he softly laughs. "I'm just thanking you for your amazing cooking." Lucy laughs. "You haven't tried it, anyway it's not for-" She closes her eyes, moaning softly as his strong hands massage her shoulders.

"What the hell is this?!" Laxus stands in the doorway, scowling at what he sees. His hands are balled as he sees Lucy moaning against Loki's body as he touches her. Storming towards them, Laxus grabs the back of the spirits neck, pulling him away from Lucy and throwing him across the room. "Sparkplug! That was rude! Loki was just-" Laxus glares deeply down upon the celestial mage. "Oh I know exactly what he was just doing."

"What's wrong dragon slayer? Jealous?" Loki stands brushing he dirt off his suit, causing Laxus to growl deeply. "Loki, stop it. We have to act as a couple on this mission so when your gate opens, can you please not flirt so much and mess with Laxus?" Loki stares into his masters eyes as a smile spreads across his face. "I would not do anything to ruin your mission my Princess." He turns his harsh gaze onto the lightning dragon slayer. "If you make her cry any tears, her spirits and I shall come for you and destroy you. Enjoy your dinner Princess." With a last wink, he disappears leaving Lucy and Laxus alone together again.

Slowly, the dragon slayer turns his gaze back onto Lucy. She swallows deeply before narrowing her eyes. Angered gazes are exchanged, neither wanting to back down first. "Dinner's getting cold." Lucy pushes herself away from Laxus, the atmosphere seems to tremble. A pulse of pure energy is produced, crashing around them, turning the oven into ash.


	10. Chapter 1 - Page 10

Hiro Mashima is the amazing creator of FT. The plot is mine, enjoy Readers J.

Happy reading.

Both mages hold their breath, eyes wide as they look in the direction of where the oven used to be. Lucy deeply swallows. "Well, that was odd." Laxus mutters, raising an eyebrow. Lucy crosses her arms, narrowing her eyes into tiny slits as she sits down at the table. Her body lightly trembles as she tries to figure out what just happened whilst she chews a forkful of her dinner. "Dinner's getting cold." She mutters, repeating herself, scowling as she sulks in her chair.

Laxus huffs, slumping into his seat heavily, eating his delicious food in silence. His anger at that egotistical Lion spirit distracting him from thinking about how cute he thinks Lucy looks when she is mad.

**Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. **

The atmosphere around the Fairy Tail guild is full of life as its members animatedly talk of their latest adventures happily. Cana drinks heavily from her goblet as she spreads her tarot cards across the bar in front of her as she thinks of her busty blonde friend, wondering how she is getting on with Fairy Tail's lightning dragon slayer.

Cana drinks the remains of the liquid within her goblet, pulling a large barrel of stake under her arm as her other hand flips over some cards. "The sun, the moon, the devil… the lovers." Cana laughs, taking a big gulp from her barrel whilst turning over her last card. She spits out her mouthful, eyes bulging at the sight of her last card. "Death." Getting onto her feet, she ignores her fellow guild members asking if she is okay and follows the stairs to the Master's office.

"Hello Cana, what can I do for you?" The small old man smiles brightly, drinking heavily from his goblet. She puts her hand on her hip, her chest sticking out. Reaching into her back pocket of her short shorts, Cana pulls out a small piece of paper, slamming it down on the Master's desk. "I know about the prophecy."

Master Makarov's eyes widen at the card mages words. He sighs deeply. "I should have known that you, of all people, would have known." He slurs, drinking more from his goblet. "Ever since Fairy Tail was created, the prophecy has been there. There once were two mages, more powerful than the world has ever seen, and were madly in love. Together, they ruled the world. However, their power caused jealousy among many. One day, the old ruler decided that he wanted their power. He used his magic to turn all against them, making the powerful lovers to go on the run." Makarov stands from his chair, walking around his office.

"After years of being on the run, the two lovers were found. The old ruler made the lovers face each other as they were tortured. With their last words, they saw their everlasting love for one another. Legend goes that they used the last of their magic to ensure that when two souls, whom are just as powerful as them are created, their magic shall infuse which will either unite them forever or it will consume them, corrupting their very nature, tearing the world apart." Cana nods slowly, already knowing of the legend. "What does it have to do with Lucy and Laxus?"

The Master sighs heavily, leaning against his desk. "It is said that the Dreyar family are descendants of one of the lovers. With his power and attitude, it is clear that his resembles that of the lovers who controlled both the sky and the stars. The other lover's descendants are related to our very own First Master Mavis." Cana raises an eyebrow. "So, what you're saying is that Lucy is-"

"Yes." Turning towards the voice, Cana sees the First Master smiling softly. "Lucy is my descendant and with the power of the stars in her hand, she has inherited the power of the other lover."

"So what you're saying is, is that Laxus and Lucy have the reincarnated power of the lovers and their attraction towards each other will either cause the world to prosper or their power will tear the whole world apart?" The Masters nod. Cana picks up the Masters goblet. "Lets hope that they don't reject each other because of their pride. They should just shag and get it over with." The card holder mage laughs, downing the remains of Master Makarov's goblet.


End file.
